Overtime
by Kuchiki Jeanne
Summary: In which Ema observes a small, unexpected side of Klavier one Christmas morning in the precinct office.


_A little... not-drabble? Not exactly a vignette, either. I dunno why I wrote this. Anyway, Merry Christmas!_

 _Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, Raoul Adaigo to_ _ **xStormyx**_ _. ('Tis a bit too short, but I hope I've done Ray justice.)_

 _A huge shoutout to all Klema fans! Read the Nightfall trilogy._

* * *

Ema drummed her fingers on the small desk as she pretended to read over the case file for about the tenth time that morning. She knew she was being unproductive, but then again, no one was really expected to be productive on Christmas Day. The trial for the case currently on her desk is scheduled for tomorrow, so the Chief had all involved personnel report to work today for final preparations. And since she's the lead detective for this one... well, just her dumb luck.

She was almost done, actually. She just needed this additional info on some procedures before she can finalize the report and go home. But seeing as her informant wasn't going to send her that email anytime soon, she could might as well give up on Christmas dinner with Lana - which was still very much later in the evening, but still.

Oh, who was she kidding? It _is_ Christmas, after all.

"What about Christmas?" A smooth voice inquired, causing Ema to jump from her seat, clutching her chest in surprise. Across her table was Klavier, who was now leaning forward towards her, amusement twinkling in his eyes and the gaudy G-for-Gavin necklace almost shoved into her face. It seems the Chief Prosecutor had also delegated holiday duty for tomorrow's trial.

Ema's eyes narrowed. "Your office is on the second floor, fop."

"Aw, the Fräulein misses our old nicknames, _ja_?" Klavier chuckled as he scooted over to her side of the desk, dragging a nearby office chair along before settling himself on it. "Although I have to say, it hurts my feelings that you're kicking me out so soon. On Christmas morning, no less." He made an uncharacteristic childish pout.

"T-That's not what I meant," Ema huffed as she buried her face yet again into the case file, eliciting an amused smirk from the prosecutor. "Anyway, if you've got nothing to do, make yourself useful and call Lana for me. Tell her we'll be late tonight. My phone's in the bag." Without looking up, she gestured to the shoulder bag hung beside her usual satchel of detective equipment.

At once, Klavier rolled himself over to the end of the cubicle to retrieve Ema's phone. "It's not that I have nothing to do," he corrected her as he scrolled down through the list of contacts. "I'm also waiting for this last update on the case for tomorrow's trial..." His face suddenly turned serious. "... This could be difficult."

Ema looked up, concerned. "In the end, we weren't able to get enough leads, huh." Klavier said nothing. "It's okay! We'll make it in time for tomorrow. I don't mind working through Christmas, really." She bit her lip. She wasn't really sure she meant it. She'd been looking forward to this Christmas dinner all year. She missed hanging out with Lana and Miles. She wanted to see her niece today and introduce her to her new uncle.

Several moments passed. Klavier's eyes were fixed on the phone screen, his expression remaining as pensive as ever. Ema frowned. "Klavier, what's wrong?"

The prosecutor slowly looked up to meet his wife's gaze. " _Nein_... I was just wondering how to make this phone call without complaining to Herr Edgeworth for making us work on Christmas."

 _That's what you're worried about?!_ Ema let out a groan. Her hand was already itching for a Snackoo to pelt her husband with. She shouldn't have let him convince her to leave the Snackoos at home earlier. Instead, she snatched the phone from Klavier's hands and texted her sister himself. Just as she was about to send the message, he began to laugh softly.

"What now?" Ema crossed her hands. Klavier was having a little too much fun today, it seemed. She didn't know whether to laugh or to get angry. Her subconscious seemed to disagree with her, it seemed, as a smile began to form on the corners of her mouth. She enjoyed these little moments when she gets to see unexpected sides of her husband, far from the foppish personality she was very much used to ever since they started working together. Heck, even that was pretty much toned down now, but he still had his moments.

Klavier smiled at her. "Just glad to see you're feeling better is all, _mein liebe_." He reached out and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Ema sighed and held his outstretched arm, returning the expression with a smile of her own.

Just then, a roguish voice boomed from the entrance of the district office, getting louder and louder as it approached until it stopped before Ema's cubicle. "Gavin! There you are!"

Raoul Adaigo slammed his fedora into the desk before Klavier, causing Ema to jump back in surprise for the second time that day. "The next time you call me for anything, Gavin, make sure you're actually waiting in your fucking office," he glowered. He then put down a manila folder on top of Ema's case file while irately running a hand through his red hair. "Seriously, making people drive through all that snow and traffic for some stupid files - on Christmas morning, no less!"

Receiving no response, Raoul looked back at the couple - Klavier, in particular, was eyeing him quizzically. "Which one, Ray?"

"Huuuuh?" Raoul snarled. He hated that nickname.

"Which Gavin, Ray?" Klavier repeated himself, earning a second curious glance from Ema.

"Whaddaya mean which- oh," Raoul stopped short, this time scratching his head in earnest. "Oh yeah, you're both Gavin now. Shit, this is gonna take a while to get used to," he mused, before irritation flashed in his eyes once more. He glared at Klavier, slamming his fedora for a second time on the desk. "Of course I meant you, Herr Gavin!" The prosecutor burst out laughing in response as Raoul nearly damaged his hat. "Dammit, K, this isn't funny!"

"Oh calm down Raoul, I merely tease," Klavier attempted to placate the angry Raoul, mirth still coloring his voice. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, _ja_?"

"Yeah, yeah, and Merry Christmas, too." Raoul looked away as he irately waved his right hand, still holding on to his fedora. "Just go, will you," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's my cue." Klavier stood up and planted a quick kiss on Ema's lips, mouthing her a " _see you later_." After returning the rolling chair to its proper place, he picked up the manila folder Raoul brought and greeted what sounded like " _Merry Christmas_ " as he gave the other man a friendly punch on the shoulder, before finally leaving the detectives' office.

Ema immediately started fixing the papers that were sent into disarray when Raoul arrived. The other Gavinner wordlessly helped her arrange everything into order.

"Ema," Raoul started as he leafed through the pages he'd put together, "exactly what did you see in him again?"

She shrugged in response as she cancelled the text she was about to send earlier. "I sometimes wonder about that myself."


End file.
